Little nothings
by Gloomy Shadows
Summary: Little acts of kindness are usually passed or not seen. Some are more powerful then others. Others can change the way you see the person and makes you get closer to them by the heart. Shadaria with hints of AbrahamXMaria. Rated T to be safe.


_**A/N: I haven't posted something for a while so I started working on another Shadaria fan fiction story. This time, I felt like I should write some sort of rivalry between Abraham and Shadow towards Maria. Anyway, hope you like it. Criticism is obliged. **_

* * *

_**Little nothings.**_

Shadow walked quietly as he followed his creator through some of the halls located around the ARK.

Shadow had only been awaken a few days ago so everything around him was much of a mystery except for the things the professor had already programmed him to know.

He looked ahead to the professor growing weary expression on his face. "I have to do some...tests on you now my son. Can you please follow me?" he asked, a hint of command in his tone to reveal to the young hedgehog it was not a choice.

Shadow nodded his head and followed his professor as he lead him through some unfamiliar hallways up to the point where they stood before a very large, metal door. It looked almost invincible. "Here's the training room." he told Shadow. Shadow just nodded as he quietly followed his creator through the entrance and into the large room.

"I would first just like to have some easy tests. Like today for example, all I want you to do is run around a specialized track around the room as I time you with my wristwatch. Understood?" he questioned the hedgehog, who nodded. "You're indeed a quiet one." he chuckled.

The professor's eyes landed gently on the hedgehog. He had only been awaken three days ago and still had a lot to learn. "Okay." he said, walking up to some controls which made the room dim to just a tiny trace of light, which at first startled the hedgehog but he regained his post. "Now for the track." he said as he pulled a lever, making the track lines glow dimly. It actually looked kind of beautiful in his opinion.

Shadow walked over to a line that stated boldly "start" and crouched down, his eyes trailed the track and memorizing it's length around. "Doesn't look that hard." he assured himself under his breath. He looked at the professor whose eyes were fixated on his wrist, which held a watch. _'That's why it's called a wrist watch.' _he mentally scolded himself.

"Okay." the professor said as Shadow began to stretch a little. The professor could tell he was becoming anxious. "On your marks..." he started; he could see Shadow though the glowing track stop his routine and prepare for the time-attack race.

"Get set." Shadow heard the professor state calmly. Shadow's eye darted from here to there as he scolded himself to get on task. "Go!" he heard the professor yell as Shadow used all his amount of energy to run as quickly as he could around the track.

To the hedgehog's amazement, he was back at the finish line not a few seconds after he had started the race. The young hedgehog's eyes widened slightly at this as he saw in the corner of his eye's the professor lightly smile.

"Okay, that was too easy. Have to mark that on down as a third of a second." he laughed quietly. He scribbled on the paper some notes and put the board down to look at his creation. He had truly done it this time for completing, creating the 'ultimate life-form' this time hasn't he?

The professor's eye's gleamed with proud ness as a soft smile twisted on his lips. He walked over and patted his creation on the head. "Well done my boy." he praised Shadow, whose ear twitched at this, his eyes looking up and scanning his face.

"Now Shadow." the professor told Shadow, who was now gleaming curiously at his creator. "I would like you to meet someone. Or really two people." he told him, the professor's hand reaching to put Shadow's in his own. The professor led Shadow to a small room. At first, he was confused as he looked around. But the professor continued to walk until Shadow could smell an item labeled 'food' being cooked somewhere near-by.

Shadow was continued to be lead around until they finally, truly stopped in the source of the smell. He had heard the professor call this place a cafeteria before, but he didn't exactly know what one was.

The professor looked down to the ebony and crimson hedgehog and put a hand on his shoulder. "Stay here and wait." he ordered gently and left Shadow to stand there as he turned a corner to the place, out of sight to the hedgehog as he saw two children eating at a table not to far away from where he was standing. Maria and Abraham.

Maria's eyes stared confused into Abraham's. "I'm telling you! I saw your grandfather create someone, or some_thing, _with some scary, evil looking three eyed alien!" Abraham continued to cry out of annoyance. Maria shook her head, even more confused. Abraham was younger then her as she was twelve and he was she believed somewhere between ten and eight or something like that. She'd ask him again what his proper age was but he would most likely be offended by that so she'd have to wait until his next birthday. But still, even though younger, this was truly unbelievable for her grandfather to do such thing she wouldn't believe it. Even if he did though...he would only do it if for the greater good of men...right?

Abraham sighed, knowing he was going nowhere. She could say whatever she wanted to say. He knew what he saw, and he s_aw _that monster help Maria's grandfather complete that _thing, _Project S.H.A.D.O.W.

"What does project S.H.A.D.O.W. even stand for anyway?" Abraham awkwardly changed the subject, his question obviously made Maria think.

"Well..." Maria started, also confused of this. "I don't know. I'll have to ask grandfather." she admitted. Before any of them could say more, her grandfather approached suddenly from behind them, as he took them for surprise. When they let out a shocked squeal and scream, he laughed quietly.

"I didn't know I was _that _scary." he laughed and looked serious after a few more seconds. "I would like to show you two someone." he stated calmly. The two kids exchanged glances and followed Maria's grandfather towards a corner, which was the entrance of the cafeteria.

Shadow sighed, looking around bored as his eyes trailed the strange surroundings of the ARK. Suddenly, he heard footsteps approach as his head snapped towards the approaching sound.

"What is so important?" he heard what sounded like a little boy whine. Soon the professor was in sight with what Shadow believed to be was that same little boy and also a innocent looking girl.

They boy's eye ever so slowly trailed from the professor the Shadow as Shadow noticed the boy's eyes widen from only what he believed to be was fear. Unlike the girl beside him, who looked calm yet excited, as well as interested.

"Shadow. This is Abraham and my own grand-daughter Maria." he introduced the hedgehog. Shadow's eyes trailed to the boy, then to the girl where his eyes remained.

"Pleased to meet you Shadow." she said politely, only to nudge Abraham who let out a stubborn 'hi'. Maria glanced at him but sighed, at least she had got something out of him. Her eyes trailed back to Shadow. "Oh Shadow! I'm so pleased to meet you! Grandfather had created a few before you but none of his experiments ever truly worked this far. The last one went berserk and tried all the researchers," she explained, which got Shadow's full attention.

"Really..." Shadow though aloud, his brain working on the information he just acquired. The professor gave Maria a quick glance that Shadow couldn't catch in time and looked back at Shadow.

"Well...Maria I would like you to take Shadow to your room...along with Abraham if he can." he told her calmly, which she nodded her head quietly to. He saw his granddaughter smile and grab her friend's hand along with his own creation's hand and walk quickly through the halls.

Shadow caught up with her speed easily and tried hard not to go over the speed she reached as she might think of him finally as a not normal being like Abraham decided he was. Abraham though, was not the best at keeping up with her and his quiet and calm breaths turned to painting and heavily and forcefully breaths.

"Can we...stop...now..." Abraham heaved, bending over and clutching at his stomach indicating that he could go on any longer. Maria sighed and waited for him to catch his breath, which Abraham took his time on. Shadow though, was not as patient.

He tapped his foot quietly and looked around at the newer and stranger surroundings. "Weird." he muttered under his breath and closed his eyes.

Just then his ear's instinctively twitched as he closed his eyes harder. He heard a familiar sound he just couldn't identify. He could feel adrenaline rush throughout his body, his eyes re-opening with a flash of confusion.

"Shadow something the matte-" she started, to be cut off be a scream from Abraham. Shadow turned his head to the direction his head was pointing at to see a few upgraded-looking Artificial chaos approaching them quickly. They weren't calm. They were the type that was out for blood.

Maria's eyes flashed with understanding as she slowly cowered down to hide Abraham and to quite him down. Surely some of the scientists were going to catch them... Right?

Turns out it was not so as they were getting to close for comfort, there many arms swaying around viciously. Maria closed her eyes and clutched Abraham tighter when all of a sudden she heard an eye-piercing scream coming from where the artificial chaos was. Shadow...was it him? Was he hurt?

She opened her eyes to see some blood on the ground, her eyes trailing ever so slowly up to see the artificial chaos lying on the ground. Unmoving. Finally, her eyes landed on Shadow's form. His own blood splattered on his fur and one of his ears bent down in an awkward and painful position.

Maria slowly let go of Abraham to approach Shadow. She went over and hugged him tightly. "Thank you Shadow," she said, burying her face in the fluffy fur on top his own. She heard him sigh and she let go. "You okay?" she asked him gently. He stated at her and nodded his head, but he couldn't quite yet master to hide the pained expression in his eyes. Only there for a second but Maria caught it.

In the corner of his eye, he saw Abraham get up unsteadily and stare at Shadow. Shadow could tell he didn't like him near Maria. Shadow looked away from him and into Maria's ocean blue eyes.

"Doesn't matter. Come on, we'll help you get cleaned up...won't we?" she added the last part for her friend as she looked back to Abraham. At first he wanted to throw away the offer, but looking into her friendly blue eyes that he'd known for so long made him think a second time.

"Okay." he said nonchantly. Not eyeing Shadow but more of Maria. Maria's face twisted from a frown to a delighted smile as she went over to Abraham and hugged him in turn.

"I knew I could count on you." she laughed and walked away to help the crimson and ebony hedgehog.

Abraham's eyes narrowed down to slits. "More like a rat then a hedgehog." he sneered under his breath as she finished helping him up. Her head turned to look at Abraham.

"What was that?" she asked him. Abraham quickly looked away and Maria sighed. She walked over to the hedgehog's right and helped support him. She wrapped an arm around his shoulder and smiled. "Let's take you to the medical room now shall be oh great hero?" she laughed. Strangely, it made the hedgehog start to laugh a little too. As if laughing was a disease that could spread. They both found themselves laughing for a few more seconds until they quieted down.

The whole time Abraham brooded in the shadows, staying clear out of view of the two. "If that hedgehog goes too close to her, I swear, he'll wish he was never born. Maria was my friend first. _Never _hers." he vowed. Approaching the two again while putting on his best fake smile.

"Let's go." he said in a happy tone. Shadow's eyes narrowed and Maria smiled. The trio walked for a while until they reached a door, which was coincidentally just down the hall, that was the medical room.

Maria opened the door, just to see pitch black except the light that crept through from the door they opened. "I'll find the switch," she told them, leaving Shadow to lean against the doorframe and Abraham to stand there.

"I-I'll help." he said, unsure of himself as he walked into the pitch-black part of the room. He scraped his hands blindly against the wall as the same most likely for Maria. The two had lived on the ARK for plenty of years but never had they had to go to the medical room. At least, not this one in particular.

Soon his arm brushed against skin as his arm and someone else's flipped the switch on. He shut his eyes closed violently as he was suddenly blinded from the light. He re-opened his eyes to see himself face-to-face with Maria. Both of their faces turned a shade of red as they backed away from each other, Abraham standing still and quietly in a corner while Maria went to beckon Shadow in.

The hedgehog walked in and jumped to sit on what he believed to be was a medical bed like item. He sat patiently as he watched curiously Maria get some items from some shelves into a small, red bin.

She lifted the small bin up and walked over to him and placed it beside him. She smiled gently at him as Shadow tilted his head at her.

Shadow saw her took out some cotton-like material and put some liquid that the label read 'alcohol' on it. She put the lid back on and rubbed it against his wounds. It stung like hell, but Shadow knew that it stung in such a way that he new it was healing.

When done, she wiped some of the more serious ones with a special cloth, which tingled slightly through his wounds. She took one of Shadow's arms, which had a deep cut, and carefully wrapped it in cloth, acting like a cast.

She finally brushed slightly a ball of cotton on his ear and threw it out after. She smirked playfully and bent over and kissed Shadow on the forehead, taking him by surprise. Shadow blushed a red like the one of his striped spikes as he looked down to his feet, much to Maria's amusement who giggled at that.

"There. Still think you wouldn't need anything?" she teased him playfully. Shadow hung his head low. Maria smirked and patted his shoulder and helped him get down.

Abraham stayed quiet the whole time, watching in frustration as the whole scenario of what the future could look like at this point playing in his head. He'd be forever alone while Shadow and Maria would be the best of friends you could ever imagine a hedgehog and a human would be.

If that would happen...he would be out for revenge. He wanted the hedgehog to know. He should never touch his Maria.

"Are you coming?" Maria's voice suddenly broke him of his thoughts as he stood there awkwardly, gawking slightly and then followed by nodding his head.

He silently followed the two as after a while, they finally reached Shadow's room aboard the ARK.

"There." she giggled opening the door and helping the hedgehog to bed. She bent over and tucked him in with a blanket she had found all the way at the edge of the bed.

The hedgehog yawned slightly but smiled at the girl who had shown him so much kindness. Setting aside his differences between their species and practically becoming friends on the exact they day had met.

Shadow saw her smile and wave good-bye as she whispered 'good night' to him. Abraham had stayed outside the door the whole time. A look of relief spread across his face as Maria began to close the door shut. The remaining light flickering out, only for Shadow to turn over in his bed to face the stars surrounding the ARK.

Things like this happened a lot in future events aboard the ARK. The way they helped each other, growing their own bonds as they spent more time with each other day after day. Spreading joy toward each other as they preformed little nothings for each other. To normal eyes it was nothing, but to them, these acts only made them feel closer together, but this act was the most important of all the acts they ever had done.

Both watching out for each other, they slowly started to grow the bond that no other two people will ever reach like that one hedgehog and human did...


End file.
